Halo
by GEM1588
Summary: Elena/Stefan/Katherine. Complete. reviews appreciated.


"There are six other bedrooms in this house. Go find one." – Damon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She tenderly ran her fingertips across Stefan's bare skin. The vampire's pale green eyes closed as he focused on the light warm sensation climbing his arm.

"I love you, Stefan," Elena whispered into the immortal's ear as she placed soft kisses along his neck drawing faint mews of pleasure from his lips.

"I love you," she repeated as her mouth found his.

They shared a brief, teasing kiss before Stefan pulled away, his dark brow furrowed in anger.

"What do you want, Katherine?"

Elena turned to the doorway where the lingerie clad demon stood, pouting.

"I'm bored," she said with a casual shrug. Taking long graceful steps, she seemed to float to the bedside. Crawling onto the mattress with cat-like stealth she sat within arm's length of them.

"Can't you find someone else to bother?" Elena asked not bothering to hide her annoyance at the interruption.

"I could, if I wanted to." Katherine inched closer to the couple. "But I don't want to. And…," she trailed off biting her lower lip, doe-like eyes soaking in Stefan's bare chest. "…I always get what I want. Don't I?"

"Get out, Katherine." Stefan's angry voice sharply contrasted the seductive tone Katherine had used.

"You know, Elena," Katherine smiled a wicked smile. "I was Stefan's first lover."

Elena looked from Katherine to Stefan, waiting for him to tell her that this was another one of Katherine's lies. Instead he frowned, as if recalling some unpleasant event.

Elena's face fell in betrayal. Stefan had never told her that.

Then Katherine's voice dropped to a whisper as she cupped a hand around Elena's ear.

"And I'm going to be his last."

Before Elena knew what was happening, Katherine had taken her necklace. There was loud protest from Stefan as Elena felt Katherine's hand tightened around her neck.

"Tsk. Tsk. Stefan. Too slow," Katherine chided. "How do you expect to save her from Klaus when you can't even protect her from me?"

Then she looked deep into Elena's eyes.

**You can trust me.**

"I can trust you," Elena heard herself say. There was a brief moment of disorientation. It was like walking into a room for something then forgetting what it was, only to remember a split second later.

In that moment, Elena's world changed forever.

"We can trust her, Stefan," she told him confidently. Looking at Katherine, Elena had no doubt that the vampire was on their side. That she would do whatever it took to defeat Klaus.

"No we can't. You only think that because she's compelled you," Stefan's hands cupped Elena's face. "You cannot trust Katherine."

Elena blinked against Stefan's words.

"Yes. I can."

"Do you think this is funny?" Stefan snarled at Katherine.

"No," Katherine pushed him away from Elena. "I think it's necessary."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The world went blank for a moment. Like a drunken void that no matter how hard you tried to remember it was like it was wiped from existence.

Elena pulled her hair up letting Katherine fasten the necklace back into place. When the vampire was finished her hands slipped down to Elena's shoulders, resting there momentarily before she placed a soft kiss on Elena's lips.

The teenage girl's eyes fluttered closed letting the lips of her enemy, steal a kiss, while her boyfriend watched; powerless to stop it. Katherine was so close, it would take no more than a millisecond to snap her neck. Elena knew this and yet she remained unafraid.

She'd never kissed another girl before and somewhere deep in her subconscious a memory of their very distant blood relation lingered. But it was overpowered by the tenderness of Katherine's lips. She tasted like honey, sweet and sticky, a flavor distinctly different from Stefan – yet intoxicating nonetheless.

"I think she likes it," Katherine observed pulling her mouth away.

"Because you've compelled her," Stefan argued, edging in between them.

"Now. Now. My Stefan," Katherine's tongue swept across her lips. "You want this as much as I do." Her fingertips falling like snowflakes against the curvature of Elena's breasts. "If not more…"

"No!" Stefan proclaimed, powerfully grasping Katherine by the arm and forcing her down against the bed.

Katherine giggled.

"Remember," she smiled at her former lover. "Actions speak louder than words."

"I love you, Stefan," Elena traced his thin angry lips with the edge of her thumb. "And I want you to be happy."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elena felt Stefan's quickening breaths as he exhaled into her mouth, fists clenching locks of her chestnut hair as they kissed. She felt his body tense up, hips thrusting into Katherine's mouth as the vampire's mouth descended on his hardened cock. This was something Elena had never imagined would ever come to pass. The three of them. Togther. Sharing a bed.

Stefan's eyelashes fluttered as moaned again. He was beyond happy.

Elena kissed him deeper, with newly found passion, fueled by the hint of competition from the centuries old vampire The girl wondered how her forays with Matt Donovan compared to the over five hundred years of experience Katherine possessed. She felt inadaquate. Insecure.

Stefan moaned again, his left hand dropping from Elena's shoulder to rest on crown of Katherine's head. Elena traced the line of his forearm, extending down his middle finger and entwining her fingers with his and into Katherine's curly locks.

Stefan's eyes opened briefly, "I'm sorry," he murmured; as he climaxed down his ex-lover's throat. "I'm sorry, Elena." His chest heaved as he struggled to rein in his obvious pleasure.

"It's alright," Elena soothed him, with words and the most gentle of caresses. "I know you love me."

"I do love you," Stefan declared. "More than I ever loved her."

As the lovers closed in together, intending to share another kiss; Katherine interceded her lips locking onto Elena's once more.

Thick fluid seeped into Elena's mouth, carrying the essence of everything Stefan. Katherine's tongue accompanied it, sweeping it across her taste buds, letting it trickle down her throat. Elena swallowed greedily, deepening her kiss with Katherine as Stefan's fingers toyed with the waistband of her underwear.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elena lay beside Katherine; their legs criss-crossing as Stefan pleasured them both. His mouth was on her, teeth gently nipping at the nerve as his fingers dipped inside. Elena turned her head, observing the vampire next her; a near-mirror image of herself.

Smooth white skin, tainted only with traces of Stefan's saliva around her hardened nipples. Hand laced firmly between her own legs, assisting Stefan's manipulations. Shallow breaths escaped her slightly parted lips. Elena only hoped she looked half as beautiful as Katherine.

The wetness between her thighs intensified, as did Stefan's attentions. The warm burn rose through her abdomen as she arched against her lover' body pleading for more.

"Kiss her," Stefan ordered; breath faltering as he looked upon them.

Elena's chin dropped to her shoulder as she turned to Katherine. The vampire was enjoying herself, seemingly bordering on the throngs of orgasm. The girl reached a hand across their divide, tilting the female's head in her direction.

Katherine took Elena's hand in hers and moved it between her own legs. A single finger slipped inside Katherine, rubbing against her tight passage along with Stefan's fingers. Elena felt Katherine's hand brush across her midsection before entering her.

Stefan gasped aloud, veins crawling across his cheeks. Elena felt the contraction as Katherine climaxed; her own orgasm following immediately.

Stefan panted, hungry eyes drawing across the twins before him. His head dropped back as he growled; a low feral sound.

"Finish him," Katherine suggested to Elena – who reached a free hand forward toward Stefan's swollen cock. A few quick strokes and he came undone, all over Elena's midsection.

Katherine edged forward, flicking her pink tongue across Elena's skin. Stefan watched, mesmerized as she scooped up his remaining semen with her finger feeding it to Elena, who accepted it without hesitation.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elena straddled Stefan's lap, his cock sinking inside her over and over as she clung to his shoulders. She shuddered, dropping her head to her shoulder as Katherine's fangs sank into her jugular. She cried out, not only against the pain but in a weak protest, one that went unheard.

Stefan's thrusts slammed into her as his fingertips grooved into the tender flesh of her hips; assisting her movements. Elena moaned loudly; unwaivered by Katherine's feeding. Her long hair was swept to the side as Katherine re-aligned her bite, sharp teeth piercing her prey once more.

TRUST ME

Elena trusted that Katherine wouldn't kill her – the same way she knew Stefan would never hurt her. In her gut, the fiber of her being – while she knew she was food – she also knew she would be safe – spared from the plight of so many humans before her. She trusted these creatures of the night.

A volcanic climax erupted through her; vanquishing all thoughts beside her own pleasure. Her cry sounded out through the bedroom. Stefan joined in, pulsing inside her – a deep, satisfying end to the night of foreplay.

As Katherine released her, Elena fell forward onto Stefan's bare chest; shaking with post-orgasm exctasy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elena exhaled deeply as she lay limply in Katherine's arms. She felt weak, tired and drained. Literally. She watched Stefan kiss Katherine, watched her own blood trickle from the corner of her boyfriend's mouth.

"So greedy," Katherine scolded pulling out of the kiss a sly smile playing on her lips. "I miss this," she said with a hint of sadness. "I miss it so much."

"More," Stefan grumbled, tongue wrapping the circumference of his lips as he savored every last morsel. "More," he repeated. Fangs bearing down past the perimeter of his teeth.

Elena jolted as Katherine began draining her blood again. She was quick, adding pressure to open wound on Elena's neck. But Stefan seemed indifferent, greedily accepting the warm, fresh blood from Katherine.

Their lips met time and again. Katherine feeding Stefan and his addiction. But unlike Stefan, Katherine knew when to stop. She knew when Elena was teetering on the brink – and she stopped.

"More," Stefan demanded.

"No," Katherine told him. "She's had enough."

TRUST ME

The words echoed in Elena's mind.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

When Elena awoke, she was tired and sore. Her comfort was her boyfriend, Stefan whose strong arms were wrapped around her, holding her tightly against his chest. She raised her head, and looked over her shoulder where Katherine was sleeping soundly.

A quick touch to her neck, reminded her that the previous nights events were real.

TRUST ME

A single tear slid down Elena's cheek as she realized that deep down inside – she did trust Katherine.

FIN

* * *

><p>Slowly working my way back to Lemons - Horribly intoxicated when I wrote this - but at least I'm not drunk dialing the ex - right?<p>

comments good and bad are welcome

-Gemma


End file.
